Culpa
by fifiabbs
Summary: Hiruma recibe una carta que lo hace tomar una terrible decisión, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Mamori ahora que ha decidido declararle sus sentimeintos?


**Culpa**

Comenzaba a despertar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza dolía demasiado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza por instinto y sintió como unas vendas la cubrían "¿Qué pasó?" observó mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba y se extrañó al notar que no era su habitación "¿Un hospital?" pensó desconcertada no recordando nada de lo que había ocurrido, entonces sintió como se abría la puerta de la habitación.

¡Oh! Ya despertaste Anezaki-san – dijo un hombre de bata blanca al entrar al cuarto – Nos tenías a todos bastante preocupados – agregó mostrando una agradable sonrisa – ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mientras observaba algunas hojas que tenía en su mano.

Me duele todo – respondió la ojiazul aun sin saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

¿Sientes mareos? – dijo sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo.

No – respondió la confundida castaña.

Observa aquí por favor – dijo refiriéndose a su dedo índice mientras alumbraba sus ojos con la pequeña linterna – De acuerdo, todo parece estar bien, aunque tienes unas pequeñas fracturas no es nada de qué preocuparse – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que minutos antes se había sentado.

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – preguntó Mamori.

¿No lo recuerdas? – ella negó con la cabeza – Tuviste un accidente automovilístico –

Claro, ahora recordaba. Había salido corriendo luego de la ceremonia de graduación, no… había salido corriendo luego de verlo a él en esa situación tan comprometedora, al recordar esa imagen no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, humillada y herida… tan herida… pero no físicamente.

¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó el doctor al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Me duele el corazón… – respondió suavemente, un sonido casi inaudible mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla…

*~ Flash – Back ~*

Ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando notó su ausencia "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntaba mientras salía del gimnasio, se estaba realizando la ceremonia de graduación de los alumnos de tercer año del Instituto Deimon, tristemente para todos ése era el día en el que sus vidas en el Instituto y como miembros de los Deimon Devil Bats se había acabado para siempre. Se dirigió a la casa club para ver si ése espeluznante y diabólico muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se encontraba allí. Como siempre Hiruma evitando ése tipo de momentos, odiaba las celebraciones y ceremonias. Poco a poco sus pasos comenzaron a detenerse "Todo se acabó…" pensó tristemente "Ya no podré serte de utilid…" en ése instante se detuvo, no, no podía pensar así… aún quedaba la universidad, ella lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor jugador de la NFL porque estaba totalmente enamorada de ése sexy demonio de mirada hipnotizante, se sonrojó al tener ése pensamiento "Ahora mismo se lo diré" y armándose de valor entró al Club de futbol americano para declarársele a Hiruma Yoichi.

Hiruma-ku… – ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Hiruma se estaba besando con una de las estudiantes de primer año? No podía creerlo. Su corazón dejó de latir para que un fuerte y agudo dolor lo invadiera. Sus ojos se nublaban.

Hiruma dejó de besar el cuello de la muchacha de cabello oscuro para ver a la chica de la puerta, era ella… su maldita manager. La miró a los ojos y pudo notar inmediatamente lo devastada que estaba, lo traicionada que se sentía, el dolor que le había causado. Y entonces se percató cómo pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sorprenderse "Está… llorando" pensó dolido, ella lloraba al verlo en ésa situación tan comprometedora con esa desconocida por la que él no sentía nada, él era el culpable de su sufrimientos y eso le dolía, claro que nunca lo admitiría. Hiruma sabía lo que ella sentía por él, y estaba decidido a estar con ella, a ser su maldito novio… porque aunque no quisiera decirlo ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, la amaba… la amaba con todo el corazón, estaba jodida y perdidamente enamorado de Anezaki Mamori, pero esa maldita carta había arruinado todos sus planes con la muchacha de cabello corto.

¿Hiruma-sempai? – cuestionó repentinamente la chica de cabello negro al sentir como los besos del ex capitán demonio se detenían bruscamente, dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que miraba él y entonces la vio… – ¡Anezaki-san! –

Mamori al oír su nombre pudo salir de su aturdimiento y se sintió humillada, quería desaparecer.

Yo… – no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, nunca se imaginó que él le haría algo como eso… lentamente bajó la mirada "Y yo que creía conocerte mejor que nadie… Hiruma-kun" – Lo lamento – y sin más salió corriendo del lugar, no quería volver a verlo.

Hiruma se quedó ahí, inmóvil viendo como la muchacha corría desesperadamente para alejarse de él lo más rápido posible y entonces el dolor de su pecho aumentó considerablemente, era casi tan agudo que el que Mamori había sentido hace unos momentos.

Lárgate – dijo sorprendiendo a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

Pero… Hiruma-sem… – trató de tocarlo, pero él la rechazó.

¡¿Qué no escuchaste maldita sorda?! ¡Dije que te largaras! – gritó con ira, mientras golpeaba fuertemente la pared con su puño.

Aterrorizada la ojicafé salió corriendo dejando al muchacho sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

–

¿Dónde están Mamo-nee y You-nii? – preguntó la líder de las porristas al notar la ausencia de sus dos amigos.

Ahora que lo dices, hace bastante que no los veo – respondió Sena observando los asientos vacíos de ambos chicos.

¡Tal vez Hiruma-sempai está obligándola a hacer algo horrible! – gritó alterado Monta, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

No creo… que eso sea posible – dijo Sena mientras una pequeña gotita de sudor caía por su cabeza.

Musashi, sentado al lado de Kurita, pudo notar como Mamori se había ido buscando a Hiruma y ya se estaban tardando demasiado. Así que al igual que sus compañeros se levantó discretamente de su asiento y salió del gimnasio seguido de Monta, Suzuna y Sena. Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio observaron a la pobre muchacha corriendo desesperadamente.

¿Esa no es… Mamo-nee? – dijo Suzuna a los chicos.

Está llorando… – dijo Sena mientras corría con su velocidad de 4,2 segundos para alcanzar a su amiga.

¡Lo sabía! – gritó molesto Raimon – ¡Hiruma-sempai le hizo algo! – y salió corriendo junto con Suzuna.

Musashi miró silenciosamente la dirección de la que venía Anezaki y se dirigió al club.

–

Mamori continuaba corriendo cuando sintió cómo alguien pasaba rápidamente por su lado derecho para luego detenerse frente a ella.

Mamori-neechan… – rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si – respondió forzando una sonrisa – No te preocupes –

Mamori-swan ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Monta muy preocupado.

Si, no se preocupen… sólo me emocioné un poco con la ceremonia – mintió.

Mamo-nee ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Suzuna quien acababa de llegar junto con Monta.

A… ¡casa! … es que… olvidé algo – y se dispuso a correr nuevamente.

¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó el chico castaño.

No, iré sola – y comenzó a correr nuevamente antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar sus ojos, sólo quería desaparecer, olvidar y de pronto… todo se volvió oscuro.

–

Musashi entró al club y se sorprendió de lo que vio, todo estaba destrozado y Hiruma estaba tirado en el piso muy agitado.

Vaya… sí que estás molesto – dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cállate maldito viejo, no me molestes – lo miró con rabia y dolor, era la primera vez que el pateador veía a su amigo tan mal.

Dime… ¿Qué le dijiste a la pobre de Anezaki-san? Estaba destrozada cuando salió de aquí – comenzó a interrogar al rubio mirándolo con severidad.

No fue nada – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿Le dijiste… sobre la carta? – cuestionó nuevamente.

No, no le dije nada sobre la carta – hace un mes exactamente, Hiruma recibió una carta de la NFL diciendo que tenía todas las condiciones para ser un miembro de la mejor liga profesional de futbol americano y que si aceptaba debía estar en dos meses en Estados Unidos para firmar el contrato.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? –

… – No supo qué decir, cómo explicarle que la había lastimado.

¡Maldición Hiruma! No voy a preguntarte de nuevo ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! – Musashi ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

¡Demonios! No quiero que se quede esperándome eternamente… – le gritó desesperado – Me iré a Estados Unidos a ser un maldito jugador de la NFL, no tengo tiempo para perder en estúpidas relaciones amorosas –

Entonces… estás enamorado de ella – dijo Musashi entendiendo todo, Hiruma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

¡Cállate! Eso no es… – pero no pudo terminar, porque un muy agitado y espantado Sena lo interrumpió.

¡Hiruma-san! ¡Musashi-san! Llamen a… llamen a… – no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba horrorizado – ¡Es una emergencia! –

¡Habla ya maldito canijo! – dijo Hiruma perdiendo la paciencia.

A Mamori-neechan… – comenzó a llorar descontroladamente – La atropelló un coche –

No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto… no ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo junto con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar a la esquina pudo verla tirada en el suelo y Suzuna cuidando de ella, mientras Monta parecía discutir con el imbécil que la había atropellado.

¡Mamori! – se arrodilló a su lado, no podía creerlo estaba sangrando – ¡Llama a una maldita ambulancia! – le lanzó su celular al carpintero que se encontraba anonadado a su lado – Maldición Mamori, por favor no te vayas… quédate conmigo – demonios, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo para alejarla, esto jamás hubiera pasado, ella estaría sana y salva a su lado.

Hiru…ma…kun – con debilidad Mamori levantó su mano manchada con su propia sangre para acariciar la mejilla de su amado demonio.

Tranquila, no hables… todo estará bien – dijo mientras sostenía su mano.

En unos minutos más llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron de urgencia. Hiruma quiso ir junto con ella por lo que se hizo pasar por su novio para que se lo permitieran.

*~ Fin del Flash – Back ~*

¿Qué dices Anezaki-san? ¿Qué es lo que te duele? – volvió a preguntar el médico al no escuchar bien las palabras de la chica.

La cabeza – respondió nerviosamente Mamori – Me duele la cabeza –

Es normal, debido a que sufriste un fuerte golpe, saldré a informar a tus padres y a tu novio que ya estas despierta –

¿Novio? – preguntó sonrojándose un poco.

Si, el chico rubio – dijo mientras salía da la habitación.

"¿Novio?" inevitablemente pensó en él "¿Hiruma-kun?" y nuevamente ésa imagen vino a su cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro.

–

Desde que llegaron al hospital no mencionó palabra alguna, sólo se sentó en un rincón de la sala de espera, torturándose "¡Demonios! Todo esto es mi _culpa_" pensaba mientras se imaginaba una y otra vez como su antigua Manager era embestida por ése maldito coche y lanzada varias metros rompiéndose la cabeza y manchando todo de sangre "Espero que no tenga nada grave o no me lo perdonaré" y él que quería mantenerla a salvo, no quería hacerla sufrir "Y mira cómo resultó todo, eres un maldito estúpido Hiruma" se maldecía mentalmente.

Tranquilo, todo estará bien – Musashi trató de acercarse, diablos sí que Hiruma debía sentirse mal, ni siquiera estaba tratando de aparentar su malestar.

Si algo le pasa… – presionaba sus puños con fuerza.

No ocurrirá, Anezaki-san es una chica fuerte… ¡Vamos! – dijo golpeando suavemente el hombro del ojiverde – ¿Fue capaz de soportarte a ti cuanto tiempo? – trató de animarlo pero fue inútil, el demonio de Deimon nunca se perdonaría por esto.

El médico salió de la habitación anunciando que la chica se encontraba bien, ya estaba despierta y ansiosa de verlos a todos, su madre fue la primera en pasar.

–

La accidentada continuaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido, si Hiruma estaba ahí es porque lo que vio en el Club debía tener un buen motivo, diablos ése demonio nunca hacía algo innecesario si no era por una buena razón, lo mejor sería encararlo y preguntarle qué fue exactamente lo que había ocurrido, decirle lo que sentía y con algo de suerte… tal vez, las cosas continuarían de la misma forma por algún tiempo más.

¿Mamori? – su madre entró con una cara de gran preocupación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¡Mamá! – dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

¿Cómo te encuentras hija? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza y el brazo derecho –

Si, el médico dijo que te habías golpeado la cabeza y fracturado el brazo –

Continuaron hablando sobre el accidente y la condición de la joven hasta que se atrevió a preguntar por Hiruma.

Mamá, ¿Hiruma-kun está fuera? – preguntó con un poco de duda.

Si… se ve un poco angustiado, no se ha acercado a ninguno de tus amigos… solo está sentado en una esquina escuchando atentamente cada vez que nos hablaban de cómo te encontrabas –

Ya veo – se quedó pensativa, le dolía todo lo que había pasado pero seguramente él se sentía culpable y no podía permitirlo, no quería causarle dolor alguno.

¿Quieres que lo haga pasar? – preguntó al notar la cara de seriedad de su hija.

Si, por favor –

Cuando salió su madre se acercó lentamente a Hiruma.

Hiruma-kun – lo llamó con una sonrisa – Mamori-chan quiere verte –

… – no supo qué decir, ¿Quería verlo… después de lo que le hizo? "Esa tonta" de sólo imaginarla tirada en ésa cama y con la cabeza vendada… todo por su culpa. Para controlar su rabia comenzó a apretar su puño fuertemente.

¿Hiruma-kun? – volvió a preguntar la Señora Anezaki, el muchacho no lucía nada bien "¿Qué habrá pasado entre él y Mamori?" se preguntaba la mujer.

Tch – el ex quaterback de Deimon no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer… ¡Demonios! Lentamente abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, sentada con algunos moretones en su rostro, su labio roto, la cabeza vendada tal, su brazo derecho paralizado y el cabello despeinado… peor de lo que se había imaginado, pero lo que más le molestó fue ver esa estúpida y amable sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

¡Hola Hiruma-kun! –

… – no pudo continuar mirándola así que giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia el lado derecho.

¿Tan mal me veo? – cuestionó aun con una sonrisa, pero no encontró respuesta de parte del muchacho, esperaba que le diera un enorme grito o le dijera lo estúpida que había sido por permitir que un auto la atropellara… pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí parado – Hiruma-kun, lo siento… –

¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿De qué demonios estaba pidiendo perdón? ¡Mierda! Él era el que debería estar a su lado rogando de rodillas que lo perdonara.

Por mi culpa estás pasando por un mal momento – dijo nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus sabanas.

Era oficial, ésa maldita mujer sí que estaba mal.

Debes haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza para estar hablando todas esas estupideces jodida disciplinaria – la chica estaba sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado hablar con ése dolor en su voz.

Hiruma-kun, quiero que sepas que esto no es culpa tuya – ahora si el joven estaba sorprendido "Casi la matan y esta estúpida esta… ¿Preocupada por mi?" – No quiero que pienses que esto ocurrió por culpa tuya, porque no es… –

¡Demonios Mamori! – ya estaba harto de que se preocupara tanto por él – Deja de ser tan jodidamente amable… esto no debía ocurrir, nada malo debía ocurrirte – entonces la muchacha lo entendió todo, él lo había planeado.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Soy tan molesta que no puedes decirme a la cara que no me quieres cerca? – nuevamente sus ojos se nublaban.

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Lo que ocurre es que eres tan estúpida que no logras darte cuenta de nada, ya te lo dije… ¡Esto no era lo que debió haber ocurrido! – ya se estaba hartando de todo eso, ¿Por qué tenía que explicarle las cosas? Se suponía que ella debería odiarlo en estos momentos, no preocuparse de él.

¿Entonces que debió ocurrir según tú? – definitivamente nunca terminaría de comprender a ése demonio y sus planes.

¿Por qué diablos te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué demonios siempre debes arruinar mis planes? Ahora deberías estar odiándome – ahora si no entendía nada.

Idiota… Yo jamás podría odiarte – lentamente las lágrimas que había contenido hasta el momento comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules – ¿Es que no puedes ver que te amo demasiado? – soltó sin más mirando al sorprendido demonio a los ojos, Hiruma estaba atónito nunca imagino que ella simplemente lo dijera… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que responder o simplemente soltar una carcajada? ¿Huir? No, los demonios nunca huyen, él jamás había huido… ni siquiera cuando era niño. Lentamente se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó cuidadosamente.

Tonta… siempre tienes que desafiarme no es así – se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no lastimarla y le explicó todo, la carta y su plan detalladamente.

Entonces… en realidad no me quieres lejos – afirmó tranquilizándose – Hiruma-kun, quiero ir contigo a Estados Unidos y ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños – dijo decidida.

Kekekeke primero tienes que recuperarte maldita novia – le dijo suavemente al oído, sorprendiéndola por unos segundos "Novia" pensó Mamori mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de su lastimado rostro.

Podrías prestarme tu cámara de oxigeno móvil – ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, la muchacha estaba feliz a pesar de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, finalmente le había dicho a Hiruma lo que sentía por él y lo mejor de todo es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque Hiruma no le hubiera dicho que la amaba al nombrarla como su novia y permitirle ir a Estados Unidos con él mostraba que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos – Te amo Youichi-kun – dijo sonrojándose.

Yo también – dijo mientras una diabólica sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en sus labios, para luego depositar un suave beso en la que sería su futura maldita esposa.

FIN


End file.
